Today's electronic devices (e.g., computers, digital cameras, video games, etc.) commonly contain electronic memory that is used to store data (e.g., files, pictures, etc.). Electronic memory comes in a variety of different types. One type of electronic memory that is widely used is flash memory. Flash memory is a non-volatile memory (i.e., a memory that retains data when not powered) that provides for easy and fast data storage. Flash memory stores information by trapping charges on a charge trapping layer in a memory cell. The trapped charges are indicative of a data state stored by the memory cell.